


Baked Beans

by emiilyhemmiings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiilyhemmiings/pseuds/emiilyhemmiings
Summary: spicy oikawa content ahead smirky face
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru
Comments: 81
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

oikawa loves to cook baked beans and eat ass


	2. Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess what

last night oikawa and bokuto went to panera and ate two orders of ass


	3. Corn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> green beef casarole

once upon a time oikawa shoved a whole bag of jelly beans up his ass and then cooked some more baked beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this gets one comment i will make a new chapter


	4. #shrek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenma loves beef

kenma invited oikawa over for dinner but oikawa had already eaten ass so he had to decline


	5. Chapter 5

beans beans beans beans beans

ALERT ALERT! THIS JUST IN! the world is in a state of emergency. supposedly Tooru Oikawa just sucked my ass! everyone remain calm. MAYDAY MAYDAY


	6. atsukage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is for the person that commented what atsukage had to do with my story

yesterday kageyama was walking down the street when he saw atsumu and oikawa eating a bucket of beef jerky then he shat his pants


	7. rip in piece daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for 1k hits baes💞
> 
> WARNING: major character death ahead.

oikawa was eating a nice five star meal of ass when hinata came in talking about how daichi had died due to eating too many toenail clippings. may he rest peacefully


	8. college!au

congratulations to Tooru Oikawa for graduating cum 😏 de laude in Ass Eating at My Ass University


	9. SUPER ANGSTY CHAPTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> precede with caution!

oikawa fart


	10. 💞sleepwalker!oikawa 💞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had a major mental breakdown today it was a vibe 😍😍

oikawa went to bed last night and shoved three pieces of celery up iwas ass by accident 😇


	11. 69 kudos special chapter

oikawa shoved a muffin out of his ass and nishinoya delightfully nibbled on it


	12. apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my favorite reader slice of apple

oikawa had a bad day at work he was printing out papers then he sharted out 69 slices of apples and kuroo had to clean it up


	13. the square root of 17 in my ass

oikawa was eating some beef jerkey supremes with a side of my smelly socks when akaashi broke into his ass and started stealing his fridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment below your favorite attack on titan character for a TBH


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was gone for so long besties. baked beans is back

BEEFYKINZ3000

oikawa was frolicking in a meadow with a giant ball of lettuce when suna and his big fast juicy ass fell from the sky and shat on oikawas new faux leather flip flops


	15. oisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the person who asked why this is tagged oisuga i gotchu don’t worry

oikawa and sugawara were knitting a nice soft fleece blanket in the basement of my ASS. when someone started throwing raw spaghetti at their kneecaps and then they made out


	16. chomp chomp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today is a sad day. half the kpop industry got deleted from spotify😢

oikawa shitted - no sorry SHIFTED into attack on titan wednesday evening and woke up to eren yeager eating baked beans off of armins recently trimmed toenails and then he shat purple eggplants


End file.
